Nouvelle génération
by nociferus
Summary: Grâce à Appa, de nouveaux maîtres de l'air sont nés. De jeunes gens ont commencé une nouvelle vie, et le premier pas est de se connaître.


Toph cria:

- GAAAAARDE A VOUS !

Les nouveaux élèves, alignés et apeurés, se mirent au garde-à-vous, et retinrent leurs respirations.

- Bien, continua Toph. Maintenant que vous êtes la nouvelle génération des maîtres de l'air, vous allez suivre un entraînement dans lequel vous obéirez chacun de mes ordres. Et par commencer, vous allez tous me cherchez un jus d'ananas. Avec des glaçons.

Les élèves clignèrent des yeux, se demandant si elle parlait sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faits, Toph ?

La petite fille aveugle sentit Suki et Ty Lee entrer dans la cour où ils se trouvaient, (elle sût que c'étaient elles parce que les robes des tenues kyoshi frôlaient le sol, et Ty Lee marchait sur les mains)

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, vêtues comme ça ? demanda Toph.

- Un peu d'entraînement, répondit Suki. Et Ty Lee me montrera quelques un de ses techniques.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demanda Ty Lee en prenant les mains de Toph. Allez, viens avec nous, ça seras amusant.

- Si tu ne me lâche pas les mains maintenant, tu auras besoin de dix fois plus de maquillage pour cacher ce que je vais te faire à ton beau visage.

- Oooooh, qu'elle est mignonne quand elle se fâche, dit Ty Lee en pinçant les joues de Toph.

- Je compte jusqu'à dix, et je te préviens, je suis déjà à huit.

Sentant l'énergie négative de la fille aveugle, l'acrobate la lâcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les nouveaux maîtres de l'air ? demanda Suki. Où est Aang ?

- Le grand avatar est un peu nerveux, répondit Toph. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation en mains.

Les nouveaux maîtres d'air s'inquiétèrent.

Suki regarda les élèves et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous jeunes. Pas un d'eux ne dépassait les 20 ans. Tout à droite, se trouvait la fille qui fut la première à recevoir les pouvoirs de l'air avec Appa. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et courts et les yeux claires. Elle portait des habits de sports, très raffinées, mais un peu grandes pour elles, comme si on les lui avaient achetés seulement pour êtres utilisés une fois. Elle devait avoir au moins 13 ans.

A côté d'elle se trouvait un garçon du même âge, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. il avait des habits simples, et il semblait attendre impatiemment l'entraînement. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Toph avec des yeux rêveur.

Ensuite se trouvait un adolescent de 17 ans, peut-être 19. Avec des cheveux plus longs que la moyenne et une barbe qui commençait à grandir, il regardait les nuages dans le ciel.

Et enfin, un fille de 16 ans. Elle regardait étonnée Ty Lee marcher sur les mains, et sauter dans tous les sens. La fille se retourna vers deux personnes qui s'approchaient.

Aang, accompagné de Katara, firent leur apparition.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers eux, et furent visiblement étonnées que l'avatar soit si jeunes qu'eux.

- Eh, grand avatar,ne soit pas si nerveux, dit Toph. Tes élèves t'attendent. Ils ne vont pas te manger.

Aang s'avança et regarda la nouvelle génération de maîtres d'air. Il avala de la salive, et salua de la main.

- Euh...salut. Mon nom est Aang, et je suis l'Avatar.

Personne ne répondit, et le silence s'installa.

Le dernier maîtres d'air se retourna vers Katara.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? demanda Katara.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ma première leçon, répondit Aang, les moines du temple disaient que j'apprenais sans qu'ils ne dm'enseigne quoique ce soit.

- Et si on commençait par demander leurs noms ? dit Katara.

- Eh, cette idée est géniale ! je n'y avais pas pensé.

Les élèves ne surent pas comment réagir.

Deux minutes plus tard, les nouveaux maîtres de l'air étaient assis en demi cercle devant Aang et Katara. La maîtresse de l'eau commença à parler.

- Je tiens à vous dire que je suis très heureuse de vous voir ici. Que vous soyez venu voir Appa signifie beaucoup pour nous, et surtout beaucoup pour Aang. et j'aimerais aussi que vous soyez conscient que vos vies viennent de changer dramatiquement. Vous avez maintenant le pouvoir de contrôler l'air, un pouvoir qui a disparus il y a des décennies. Mon nom est Katara, derrière moi se trouvent nos amis, Ty Lee, Suki et Toph, vous allez aussi voir plus tard mon frère Sokka, le Seignuer de feu Zuko, son oncle Iroh et sa copine Mai. Tous ensemble, nous allons vous accompagner dans votre vie de maîtres de l'air. Voulez-vous bien nous dire vos noms ?

La fille qui reçut en premier les pouvoir se présenta.

- Mon... mon nom est Mizuki. Ravie de vous connaître.

- Ravie de te connaître, répondit Katara. Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu voulus devenir maîtres de l'air ?

Mizuki mordit sa lèvre, et hésita un moment.

- Mes... mes parents sont des nobles, et ils insistent que je fasse une activité qui soit digne de leurs noms.

Katara n'eut pas besoin de voir Toph pour voir sa réaction.

- Je sais que c'est une mauvaise raison, dit Mizuki, mais croyez-moi, je veux vraiment être une des vôtre. Je travaillerais dur et je ferais de mon mieux.

Au début, elle avait parlé avec timidité, mais ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle l'avait fait avec détermination. Tout le monde sut qu'elle travaillerais très dur.

Katara donna la parole au garçon de l'autre côté.

- Mon nom est Lee, et ma raison de vous rejoindre vous semblera bizarre. Mon oncle est un archéologue et professeur de l'université de Ba Sing Seh. Il adorait l'histoire et était passionné des Nomades de l'air. Il a disparus lors d'un voyage, et je pense que si je deviens maîtres de l'air, son esprit sera heureux.

Katara et Aang échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent aucun mots.

La fille suivante prit la parole.

- Mon nom est Yin, et je suis une actrice d'un groupe de théâtre. Mon groupe et moi avons faits des pièces montrant l'avatar, mais la nation de feu n'arrêtait pas de changer le scénario, pour quand le ridiculise. J'en avais marre de la censure, de cette destruction de l'art. Quand j'ai sut que nous pouvions devenir maître d'air, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. J'ai fait tout le voyage depuis l'île de Braise.

Derrière Aang et Katara, Toph et Sukin n'arrêtaient pas de rire.

Le dernier maître de l'air se présenta.

- Je suis Râmaru, et ma raison est simple. Mon rêve est de voler.

Aang se rendit compte qu'ils auraient besoin de nouveaux bâton, un pour chacun d'eux. Sokka auras du travaille.

- Maintenant que nous nous connaissons tous, je pense que Aang devrait commencer par l'histoire des nomades de l'air.

Râmaru leva la main.

- Oui?

- J'ai une question, savez-vous pourquoi le grand bison nous a donné ces pouvoirs ? Nous étions des centaines, peut-être des milliers à passer devant lui, pourquoi nous a-t-il choisis.

-J'ai peut-être une idée. Après vous avoir écoutés, je pense que vous étiez ceux qui le méritaient le plus.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Râmaru. Ce n'est qu'un gros bison.

Avant que Aang ne dise quelque chose, Katara répondit:

- On ne peut pas vraiment être sûrs, mais c'est l'unique explication que j'ai pour le moment. Avant de commencer les cours, nous allons manger. Venez, Iroh a préparé le diner.

Accompagné des ses amis et des nouveaux maîtres de l'air, Aang se dirigea vers la maison. Au début, il avait peur que les maîtres de l'air ne puissent continuer l'héritage des moines, mais à présent, son espoir grandissait encore plus.


End file.
